


Family Ties (renewed)

by Lady_Of_The_Starz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Endgame Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What is the Sheriffs Name?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_The_Starz/pseuds/Lady_Of_The_Starz
Summary: Stiles didn’t know much about his Dads past, never felt the need to dig into what seemed like painful memories.John has no idea his son has been fighting supernatural creatures to keep their town safe. Of course, there’s a lot that Stiles doesn’t know about him either.Peter has no idea why his wolf keeps acting like a happy puppy around Stiles. Sure the boy’s attractive, but there's no way he’s interested in him, right? But love and attraction are the least of his worries.





	1. Prologue Parts 1&2

Prologue 

(Part 1)

Gerard's fist connected with Stiles already swollen jaw, making him bite his tongue. Erica struggles against her electric bounds, tears streaming down her face. Boyd hung having exhausted himself in his attempts to free himself, growling lowly. Stiles groaned as Gerard released him, letting him fall, body searing with agony.

"That should be enough," Gerard hums, "for now anyway."

He turned his back, adjusting the jacket that hung off his thin frame, & pranced upstairs. Stiles let out a soft moan, pushing his bruised beaten body off the ground, and forcing himself to stand. His head spun, eyes burn, but he forced his legs to carry him to the transmitter box. Erica let out a weak whine as Stiles swayed, grabbing onto the table forcing himself to keep upright. He blinked, attempting to see the nobs in front of his hands, turning the electricity down as far as he could.

Stiles' knees buckled as the sound of shoes hitting the ground reached him. The two wolves struggle, yanking off their wired bonds, whining.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Mutter a voice.

Stiles looked up to find Chris Argent standing on the stairs, mouth hanging open as he took in the scene before him. The wolves struggling to free themselves, and Stiles trying his best to stand his ground.

"Mr. Argent." Stiles grinds out, "You need to work on your timing."

Chris walked to Stiles side, grabbing his upper arm, helping with swaying teen.

"We have to get you to the hospital." He mutters.

Stiles's glared at the man, pulling out of his grasp, and almost fell on his ass. He steadied himself, making a beeline for the two Betas that were still imprisoned. Releasing them as he body begged him to rest, his ribs groaned with effort, and his joint sang in pain. As soon as Erica was down, and the gag untied, she had both arms around him, sobbing into his neck.

"Shh, Catwoman," Stiles mumbles, "Batmans got ya."

The nickname helped her relax, Boyd took a defensive stance between Chris and his two friends. Chris smiled a little, raising his hands showing empty gun holsters. He looked at Stiles, who was still soothing a terrified Erica.

"We need to get to Scott." He states, "Gerard is planning something, and it involves Derek and his pack."

That seemed to get everyone's attention, both wolves growl at the mention of their Alpha. He took a deep breath, causing him to cringe as it stretched bruised muscles and aching ribs. Chris was right, Scott had been keeping something from Stiles and it wasn't going to end well.

(Part 2)

Stiles grunted as the two wolves cozied up to him in the back of Chris's minivan. Erica clung to him, while Boyd rested his head on Stiles other shoulder, hand in Stiles's jersey. He wanted to tell them to get off. But both were so shaken up that this was the only thing keeping them grounded, so he endured it.

"Do you think Scotts gonna hurt him?" Erica whispers.

Stiles shrugs the shoulder that Boyd isn't occupying.

"For his sake, I hope he doesn't. " Boyd mutters.

Stiles wanted to agree but decided against, Scott was his best friend, right?

"You three should stay in the car." Chris states, "We're getting close."

He pulls up to an abandoned building, which seemed almost ominous in the dead of night. He glances in the mirror, looking into Stiles' eyes, and nods once.

"I'll do what I can." He notes.

Stiles nods, still not trusting Chris, and waits until the darkness encompassed him. He wiggled free of the two wolves, missing the heat their bodies gave off and shimmed into the front seat. He let out a happy sigh when he found the keys still in the engine, were they left on purpose? He shook his head, not the time to worry about trivial things. He turns the key and the engine comes alive, and he prays Mr. Argent won't come back hoping for them to still be there.

"Stiles?" Erica whimpers.

He turned as he backed the van up, chancing a glance at the shaking Betas, and his decision was final.

"To the only person that can save Jackson's dumbass." He grumbles.

*****************************************************************

Stiles shifted in his seat, taking what he hoped was a calming breath before he dialed Lydia's number. He held the phone to his ear, he didn't want to do this, didn't want to involve his strawberry, blonde Goddess.

"Stiles?" she answered.

He let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding in.

"Hi," He starts, "can you come outside?"

She didn't answer immediately, checking through her curtains to see if he was outside.

"Why?" her voice was as sharp as steel.

He takes another deep breath, fighting a grimace as it stretched his ribs, he didn't want to involve Lydia.

"Because I need your help to save Jackson from himself," he states.

It only took about 10 seconds for the front door to burst open, followed by Lydia yanking on a pair of sneakers. Took even less time for her to get to the passenger side of the van and throw herself in. Erica let out a growl as Lydia slid into the seat closest to Stiles. One look at Lydia and Stiles was speeding to the abandoned building that was host to a power showdown.

They rode in silence for a few minutes until Lydia broke it with soft worry. She had a hand on Stiles' forearm, gaining his attention, and protective growls from the two Betas in back.

"What happened after the lights went out?" She asks.

Stiles stiffened immediately, that was the one question he wished she hadn't asked.

"You don't want to know." He notes.

The hand on his arm tightens to an almost uncomfortable hold.

"I can take it, Stiles i'm not made of glass." she insists.

The way her voice shook said otherwise, but she wasn't giving up.

"You know Gerard Argent?" He begins.

She nods.

"The new Principle."

She offers when Stiles doesn't continue, he spares her a glance and starts the tale.

*****************************************************************

When Stiles parks, it's a football field length away from the wall on the side that had the only exit. He turns to Lydia, eyes peering into her soul, and she could only stare back.

"Do you understand Lydia?" He asks, "This is the only way we can get Jackson to take his head out of his ass."

Lydia presses her lips together, they hadn't uttered a word during Stiles story. She nods, squeezing Stiles arms one more time before letting go. He nods, then turns back to the wall, gripping the steering wheel with purpose, and the wolves eyed him.

"Then hold onto something, this is gonna get bumpy," he warns.

Then he gunned it, pushing the gas pedal down as far as he could, and prayed to whatever deity would listen. The wall gave out under the immense force of the van, and they burst through as Lydia screams and Erica clung to Boyd. As a very scaly body rolled off the hood. Sitting in stunned silence no one moves until the Kanima is screeching at them. The four teens scrambled from the van, and three backed away as far as possible. Lydia stayed, facing the Kanima, and everyone stared. The Kanima hissed at her, causing Stiles to want to rush to her side, but something caught his eye. The first was Peter Hale, who should have been dead and buried, hiding behind a pillar. Something in Stiles sighed in relief at the sight of the oldest Hale, which he struggled to contain.

The second was Gerard, dragging his rotting body to the exit, the black goop leaving a trail. Stiles glanced around, everyone hyperfocused on Lydia & Jackson, he slipped away. Following the man that had beaten him to a near pulp, his mind sang of sweet revenge. He followed until they were far enough away no one would hear him scream.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stiles grinds out.

The man on the ground stops, turns with a look of absolute horror, rolling to back away like a crab.

"Please!" he gasps out, "Please oh God spare me!"

Stiles shook his head, hands balling into fists that felt like they were on fire. Blood roared in his ears, his pulse was beating at an alarming rate, causing his body to ache even more.

"You think you have any right to beg?" Stiles growls out, "After what you did to everyone? After you twisted Allison's grief for your psychotic crusade?"

With each word his fists got hotter, his blood boiled and his heart steadied with pure rage. Gerard looked as pale as a sheet as Stiles grabbed his shirt front, and proceed to pick him up off the ground. Stiles didn't notice the skin on Gerards body that he touched burned immediately. His only thought was to get at least one good punch in before he lost it. He pulled back one fist, putting every bit of strength he had into it, before punching Gerard square in the jaw. Gerard howled in pain and Stiles could seem to keep himself from fainting. He released the screaming man, and collapsed on the ground knees first and then his back hit the gravel.

Before he fell completely unconscious a voice reached him, screaming his name. Footsteps crunched the gravel, as a familiar form ran toward him. He had to be dreaming right? Because there was no way Danny Mahealani would be running to his rescue with golden eyes, right? If this wasn't a dream Stiles very screwed.


	2. Chapter One: Awakening the fluffy monster within

The first thing Stiles registered was how heavy his body was like he was being weighed down by steel. He could only open his eyes. But the world that greeted him was white, nothing but white fog. Then the sound of clothes rustling to his side, and a soft familiar hand gripped his own.

"Stiles?" whispered an all too heartbreaking voice.

"Mom?" he thinks.

"Right here baby," she answers.

"Where?" he thinks again.

"Someplace else."

"How?"

"You'll understand soon sweetie."

He wanted to see his mother, wanted to see her smile, her bright honey gold eyes, he wanted to see her the way she used to be. He pushed himself to move, to turn his head, to see her.

"Honey, you need to stop!" She begs, "Your using too much at once!"

He could feel it like he was being ripped apart by something unseen. But he had to see her, he had to know she was alright, that she was better.

"Stiles!" Yells another voice, "Wake up man!"

Someone was shaking him, trying to make him wake up, he didn't want to wake up not yet! The sound of glass shattering seemed to snap him out of his haze, followed by an animalistic roar.

"WAKE UP!"

*****************************************************************

Stiles gasps, conscious, an arm holds him, someone rumbles behind him, warm & comforting. He choked on a dry throat, a mug appeared, with a straw, containing water, the hand lifted it to his mouth. He drank the liquid, allowing it to moisten his throat, the water had a metallic tang, but he was too thirsty to care.

"Sorry," mumbles a voice behind him, "the medicine does that."

Stiles only made a noise in the back of his throat, and let the straw go. His body was so weak, he felt like jello. He could manage to turn his head, finding a bare-chested Danny Mahealani behind him. If it would have been any other situation he could have panicked, but he was too tired, sore and weak to care. Danny smiled at him, patting his chest.

"Go back to sleep." He hums, "Trust me you're nowhere near healed enough to be doing anything."

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but his eyes slipped shut as a taste of lavender hit his tongue. Then he fell back asleep, unaware of the shattered windows throughout the house.

*****************************************************************

(Danny P.O.V)

Danny stares down at Stiles, he was sleeping, lips parted as he breaths. If you had asked Danny a few weeks ago if Stiles looked ready to keel over he had agreed with you, but know? Stiles looked right on death's door. His skin was paper-like, pale, dark circles under his eyes, entire torse wrapped in bandages. He looked like a strong gust of wind could send him to flying. Danny had never seen Stiles like this, so still and lifeless. It was a contrast to the usual Stiles who was always full of too much energy. He gripped him harder and sent another prayer to the gods that they would not take him.

"I take it you gave him the sleeping draft?" asks a voice from the door.

Danny looks over, John Stilinski was leaning in the doorway, arm crossed, he looked worse than his son. Uniform wrinkled from sleeping in it, hair unkempt, and the circles under his eyes as dark as night. He nodded, squeezing Stiles again, who grumbles in his sleep.

"He's gonna be fine John." states an aged voice.

Kali'ili'iiki Mahealani set in the farthest corner of the room, knitted away. She looks up from her creation, smiling at the Sheriff.

"He has a strong spirit and an even stronger will, like his mother," she states.

John manages a weak smile and then glances at the mess on the floor.

"I'll get a broom."

*****************************************************************

The next time he dreamed it was of a soft bed, a gentle hand carding through his hair, soft lips kissing his shoulders. He hummed, relaxing into the silky sheets, the person behind him let out a soft chuckled, nuzzling his neck.

"Are you comfortable sweetheart?" they ask.

Stiles rolled over, smiling up into blue eyes.

"I'm always comfortable with you my wolf." He answers.

A soft smile and an even gentler hand rubbed his arm. The blue eyes softened into never-ending pools of love.

"Where are you?" they whisper.

Stiles went to open his mouth only to choke. He blinked and the soft dream was over.

*****************************************************************

(Stiles P.O.V)

His body was screaming in pain, blood gushed from his mouth, body seizing, someone held his head. A voice chanted in a language he didn't understand. Calloused fingers rubbed his palms, and a horrified voice spoke to him.

"Come on son." It begs, "Don't give up. Come on."

He didn't understand, give up what? Was he fighting something?

"Stiles, come on don't let go!" Hisses another voice.

'Danny? Let go of what? What was going on?'

As these question flew through Stiles' mind, something crashes, and the chanting stops. A loud snapping sound rings out, sudden an intense power floods into Stiles. Feeling like he's gotten something back he lost.

"Dear God." Whispers a voice, "He broke the seal."

*****************************************************************

(Peter P.O.V)

Peter lunges forward in his bed, gasping for air, sweat clinging to every part of his body. His eyes burned electric blue, shifted after that dream, taking a slow breath to tame his erratic wolf. He ran a hand over his eyes, recalling the startling dream.

Stiles had been there, soft, smelling of pure happiness and mate. He had been holding Peter, humming a song Peter didn't know, drawing random patterns on his skin. He felt like home, smelled like a forest before a storm, skin as soft as cashmere, and touch was as gentle as a cloud. But his wolf is restless, not because of Stiles but because this wasn't the real Stiles. A weak connection to the Stiles that wasn't there.

"Why?" Peter growls, "Why does that brat have to be in my head?"

He gets out of his bed, heading to the shower, hoping that it can settle his nerves.

*****************************************************************

(Stiles P.O.V)

Stiles woke to something soft tickling his face, he huffed trying to blow it away, it came back and made him growl. Wait. Growl? He set up out of the bed in a split second, running to what looked like a bathroom. Shocked to find himself with an orange tail, fuzzy face, and even fuzzier ears. He could only gawk, struck silent by the strange and sudden change in his usual human features.

"Surprise." Laughs a voice behind him.

He spins to find Danny standing in the doorway of the bathroom, grinning at him.

"Looks like you've woken up the fluffy monster within!" he chuckles.

The only response Stiles can give is an open-mouthed stare.

"Good to see your awake son." Hums a voice.

Stiles looks past Danny to find his father, sitting in a recliner, containing his smile.


	3. Chapter Two: Skinny, Defenseless (yeah right!), and Furry

Stiles gripped his tail, yeah tail his tail, it twitched almost, and he felt his ears perk up too. He looks over at the door as a woman hobbled in with the help of a cane. Her skin looked like soft leather, tan in tone, her white hair tied back in a bun, and a kind smile graced her lips.

"Good morning Mieczyslaw." she greets.

Stiles jaw almost hit the floor, she had pronounced his mess of a first name. The chuckle from his father didn't help, he took a steadying breath, and opened his mouth. But her hand shot up, and she shook her head.

"Questions later dear." She notes, "First let's check your injuries."

Stiles wanted to argue, but then a pop sounded above him and he jumped. When he looks up a mirror board hovers above his head, containing medical information. It changed to show an x-ray of his body, showing his healing ribs and then changes. It shows his muscles and tissue, which was healing as well as his ribs.

"Wha-how-oh my god." Stiles groans, "You're a witch."

She only chuckled in response to his words, and John was sitting up.

"You know about witches?" He asks.

Stiles stiffed, shit, oh shit, kill him know.

"Stiles." John presses.

Stiles opened his mouth to lie when a loud crash came from downstairs, followed by a round of loud cursing. The woman smiles shaking her head.

"He has such trouble with the kitchen." She states.

"Who-" Stiles starts.

Then Danny comes in the room, covered in purple goo, and holding a very irritated looking cat. Stiles could only stare because Danny was standing there with a face full of black fur, and rounded ears. He gaped like a fish for a moment then let out a hysterical laugh.

"Nick calls you a bear all the time!"

Danny sort of stands still for a moment, then starts grinning.

"Nicky?" He asks.

Stiles nods, the grin on his face was so wide it looked almost painful.

"Who's Nick?" John asks.

Both teens stop laughing, and Stiles looks embarrassed.

"A drag queen." He answers.

John runs a hand over his eyes, collects himself and Stiles waits.

"Nevermind." John grumbles, "I don't want to know how you know a drag queen."

Stiles goes to speak but Danny beats him to it.

"So grandma have you told him yet?"

The old woman glares at Danny, taking the cat & setting it on the ground, it ran for cover, under Stiles bed where it hissed.

"I was trying to." She states.

Danny winces dodging the cane, sitting on the window seal. When she turned back to Stiles, a soft fondness graced her wise face.

"Now let's start from the beginning." She starts, "First thing to discuss, my name is Kali'ili'iiki, and I am Danny's grandmother. And you, my dear child, are a witch, more a fox witch. Meaning, unlike a normal witch you do not need a familiar or anything to help you balance and control your magic."

Stiles sort of stares, he was a witch? Kali'ili'iiki smiled kindly at him.

"I know it is a lot to take in," She nods, "this isn't the way you should have had to find out about it either. But since you released the bonds on your magic we have to make sure you know how to use them. You will have to train about every waking hour to get you up to par with someone your age."

Stiles sort of blinks dazed by this new information. But it did explain a lot, like the mountain ash circle, and how he seemed to find things so easily.

"Stiles?" His father asks.

Stiles looks over at him, he looked like shit, like he hadn't been sleeping, and why did he smell like that. It smelled like flowers but poisoned and deadly. His father's worried expression increased as Stiles didn't say anything.

"Do you understand?" Kali'ili'iiki asked.

Stiles nodded, letting his mind come to terms with what was going on.

"Good." Kali'ili'iiki smiles again, "Because those werewolves are getting on my last nerve!"

Danny let out a snort, crossed his arms, the goo from earlier wiped away with a towel.

"Werewolves?" Stiles manages.

Kali'ili'iiki nods, face pinched with irritation.

"Yes, those wolves have been prowling on the edge of my barrier since yesterday. Howling, and make far too much noise!" She grumbles.

"You mean Derek's pack?" Stiles asks.

Another nod, Stiles pushes down his disappointment, Scott hadn't been the one to try and find him. He shakes it off, standing up, only to have his knees knocked out from under him by a bushy tail. He fell back onto the bed with a groan, a warm weight settled on his stomach.

"You are staying right here young man." The cat growls.

Wait, the cat was talking?!

"Yes, I can talk you fool!" It hisses.

Stiles blinks wait was it reading his mind?! The cat gave another hiss and glares over at John.

"Is he always this idiotic?" He asks.

John raises an eyebrow and the cat sighed.

"Carter Craft," He states, "I’m human, a witch-like you until I got myself stuck in this useless body."

Stiles gawks as the cat, Carter yawned and proceeded to curl up on his chest.

"Until your completely healed, you are on bed rest." Kali'ili'iiki states, "We can't have you tumbling with wolves or using any sort of magic until you heal."

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but a tail smacked him in the face, and Carter glared at him from his chest.

"Go to sleep fool." He rumbles, "It's far too dangerous to let you on the loose."

Stiles sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

*****************************************************************

It took four days for Stiles completely heal, which surprised Kali'ili'iiki. Even Carter stilled for a moment.

"Alright let's start with the basics." Danny states.

They sit cross-legged in the center of a large circle which was in the living room. Danny snapped his fingers and a soft melody played from a stereo nearby.

"Meditation?" Stiles sighs.

Danny grins at him.

"Trust me it'll help." he states, "You have to get to know your magic."

Stiles groaned as he forced himself to relax, letting the music wash over him. Danny started speaking soon after.

"I want you to imagine a place you feel the most comfortable, somewhere your worries disappear."

Stiles let out a puff of breath, the area came to light. It was a clearing in the woods, somewhere in the preserve.

"Imagine a bowl in front of you," Danny whispers, "pick it up, see what's inside."

Stiles looks down, sure enough, a bowl was sitting at his feet, and he picked it up. It held a swirling liquid, changing colors at random.

"Focus on what's inside Stiles," Danny whispers, "touch what you see."

Stiles reached in, his fingers touched the liquid, making a surprised noise, it felt warm like it was alive. The water shifted color again, taking on a blue color that made Stiles feel happy.

"Let it touch you."

Stiles watched in surprise as the liquid started to move up his hand, collecting in his palm. It seemed to almost have a heartbeat, pulsing with Stiles own, it brought itself into a ball like a form.

"Let it become apart of you."

Stiles watched as the liquid seeped into his skin, it felt like he was being immersed in a pool of sun-warmed water. He let his eyes fall shut, letting the feeling spread over his whole body and conciseness. When he felt his shoulder shake he blinked, he was back in the Mahealani living room. Danny knelt beside him, grinning, but something is off. Danny looks bigger like he's looking down at Stiles.

"You did it man!" He grins.

Stiles goes to speak only for a loud chitter to escape him. He went to clamp a hand over his mouth only to stop shocked when a paw enters his vision. He falls over, having lost balance, jaw hanging open as he realizes he's a fox.

"Well, that didn't take much work." Purrs a voice.

Carter coiled up in a patch of sunlight, one eye open grinning at Stiles. Stiles chitters at him in frustration, Carter ignores him falling back asleep. Stiles turns to Danny whose pulling off his clothes, causing Stiles to shriek at him.

"Dude, chill." He laughs, "I am not want to rip another pair of jeans."

Stiles only growls in response as Danny walks in his naked state to the back door. He opens it and waves Stiles over.

"Let's go for a run." He states.


	4. Chapter three: I should have known this would happen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything can be put into Google translate and should be about what its suppose to mean.  
> Also, I'm gonna try to update regularly, once or twice a week.

Stiles darted past Danny, making a dive for a bush, causing his larger companion to growl at him. Stiles rolled along a hillside, stretching out his back, trilling as Danny strolled up to him. The two zipped through the trees. A loud howl broke through the peaceful moment, followed by several others. Danny took a protective stance over Stiles' small form, hiding him from view with his bulky size. Stiles let out a warning chatter as branches broke near them, and whines sounded around them. Danny rumbled deep in his chest as the wolves got closer, Stiles could smell them now as they crept closer. Each new scent an assault on his heightened senses.

"Stiles?" Whispers a confused voice.

Stiles stiffens at that voice, it brought back way too many memories. Danny above him huffed as Stiles peeked out from under his belly, giving small snarls at the human.

"Easy Argent." Growls another voice.

Stiles buries his face in his paws as Derek steps into view, his eyes blood red, face contorted with the wolf. Danny puffs like he's laughing at Stiles' reaction, Stiles nips at his leg, Danny to growls back at him.

"Guys," Whispers a soft voice, "who the hell is the bear?!"

Derek grimaces like its suppose to be obvious, but he kneels to Danny's eye level.

"You're a Mahealani, right?" He asks.

Danny grins, well as much as he can as a bear, before nodding his large head, before moving off of Stiles. Stiles let out an outraged squawk, chattering at Danny in rage.

"Holy shit!" Hisses three different voices.

Stiles buries his face into the ground, covering his ears with his paws, praying for this to end.

*****************************************************************

Stiles darts to the side as Erica tries yet again to grab his tail, hissing at her as she cackles. Peter snorts, that bastard, he had been silent during the accidental meeting a few minutes ago. Derek was walking close behind his wolves, eyes locked on Chris who was keeping lead next to Danny. When the shock that Stiles had turned into a fluffy animal passed, Derek demanded to speak with an elder. Which only made Danny rolls his eyes as he led the wolves to his grandmother's house. Stiles let out a loud squeak as a pair of hands pick him up off the ground, and cradle him into a warm chest.

"You're slowing us down. " Peter notes.

Stiles growls at him, kicking him as he settles against his chest. Ignoring how his usually frantic heartbeat settles into a steady rhythm. As the group breaks through the trees Chris freezes, eyes widening.

Stiles lets out a shriek of surprise as he dad pulls out a gun he's never seen before. The wolves all let out snarls, back up as Danny quickens his pace.

"Połóż mojego syna." John states.

Danny slips onto the porch, disappearing behind the many plants. Reappearing wearing a pair of track pants and a zipper hoodie. Danny speaks to John, trying to convince the man to relax. John spares him a glance before lowering his gun, sliding it back into its holster on his hip. Peter keeps his grip tight on Stiles, ignoring as he kicks at the hold.

"Noah?" Chris whispers.

John stiffens at the name, grimacing as he meets Chris's eyes.

"It's John know." He states.

Chris nods, approaching the porch, he stops when an annoyed hiss sounds from one of the windows.

"Easy Cart." Danny calls, "They're friends."

The hissing stops and something crashes in the house causing Danny to sigh. John crosses his arms as he glares at Peter, looking ready to grab his gun again.

"Mind putting my son down?" He asks .

Stiles lets out a huff when the wolf finally sets him on the ground allowing him to run inside to gather clothes.

*****************************************************************

Stiles stands between his father and Danny, both hovering at his sides. Stiles eyes Erica and Boyd, both watch him with uncertain eyes, but looking better. Nobody has said a word, staring, waiting to see who makes the first move.

"My my this is a surprise." States a voice.

Everyone spins to find Kali'ili'iiki standing at the forest edge, cane in hand, and a sweet smile.

"Why don't get inside and have some tea?" she states.

She toddles past the wolves and hefts herself to the stairs onto the back porch where she pokes Danny in the thigh.

"You're being rude to our guests!" She chides, "Get inside and start some tea."

Danny huffs but does as he's told. Kali'ili'iiki waves the wolves over with a kind smile. John keeps a firm hand on Stiles' shoulder as the wolves pass them. Chris keeps his eyes on John, they look sad and longing as he passes them.


	5. Chapter Four: Well this is plain awkward

They all gather in the living room, Stiles between Danny and his Dad, Kali'ili'iiki sits in a chair. The wolves surround Derek who took the remaining chair, Peter on his right, the betas hover on his left. Chris stood apart from everyone, his gun sitting by the door out of courtesy. The tension in the room was obvious, Stiles felt his hands shaking with how jittery he was becoming.

"So," Stiles starts, "can someone explain what's going on?"

Everyone stares at him, Derek huffs like Stiles is annoying him, and it earned him a glare from Danny.

"Gerald is still alive." Chris answers, "After we realized you had disappeared, we spent every minute trying to find you."

"We?" Stiles asks.

Derek puffs up a little, Peter smirks.

"My pack and Argent."

Stiles deflates , eyes taking on a sad tone at the news that Scott hadn't been trying to find him.

"Scott has been busy trying to find Gerard," Peter states.

Peters' face is set with a cold stare, mouth pulled into a faint frown. His brow furrowed in anger as Stiles sinks into the couch trying to become one with the cushions. John squeezes his sons knee, eyes still on Derek and the Pack. Stiles shakes off the dark emotions as he sets his face with determination.

"We need to form a plan." Chris begins.

Everyone looks over at him since those were the first firm words he had said since the beginning of this.

"What kind of plan." Stiles states.

Stiles had a gut feeling about what was going to happen next.

"To keep Gerard from kidnapping you again." Chris notes, "He's still a danger, and with what happened to him last time you saw him, he'll want revenge."

Stiles groans, which sounds more like a growl, causing the Pack to immediately react. Peter and Derek's eyes flash as the three betas all whine.

"I don't need a baby sitter!" Stiles grinds out.

Danny has a hand on his shoulder while John is gripping his knee.

"It's not a bad idea." Kali'ili'iiki hums from her chair.

Danny grimaces as Stiles turns wide eyes on her.

"You still need time to control and use you magic young man." She notes, "And having people that can protect and help you is quite the blessing."

Stiles gawks as everyone except him nods in agreement.

"She is right." John agrees, "But having a 24-hour guard won't be the best idea."

"Why not?" Chris states.

John turns cold eyes onto the hunter.

"Because if everyone is too focused on protecting Stiles, they won't be able to fight Gerard. We need to keep an eye on each other to prevent anyone from being vulnerable or injured."

Noises of understanding escaped Peter and Derek, the Betas glanced around, Chris nods.

"It's decided then." Kali'ili'iiki hums.

**************************************************************

Stiles sits cross legged on his bedroom floor. Staring at the book that Kali’ili’iiki lent him, several other magic texts laid around the room. When his window opened, he didn’t even move, magic not even twitching in warning focused on the words.

“That’s quite the collection.” Hums a voice.

Stiles jumps sending a stack falling, eyes flashing as he turned to find Peter leaning against a wall. Stiles glares in hopes it might chase the older wolf away, Peter smirks in response.

“What do you want Peter?” Stiles grumbles.

Peter shrugs, taking a seat on Stiles bed, and grinning at him.

“I’m here to collect you for Pack night.” He hums.

Stiles presses his mouth in a thin line. Derek had mentioned something like that before they all went their separate ways.

“And why do I need to be apart of these ‘Pack Meetings’?” Stiles grinds out.

Peter only rolls his eyes, opening his mouth to respond. His phone begins to ring, he pulls it out, sighing like the dramatic bastard he was.

“Is that Derek?” Stiles pesters.

Peter spares him a glance before answering the call. Stiles ineptly get to his feet, edging closer, Peter shoots him an annoyed stare.

"Hello thing 1." Peter answers i greeting.

A laugh and a growl sound in the background.

"Derek's getting pissy..." Mumbles a voice on the other end, "Can you hurry up?"

Stiles blinks as Issac's voice registers, he starts to lean in a little further before his own phone rings. Stiles starts to reach for it, only for Peter to grab his wrist and begin pulling him toward the window.

"Tell my dear nephew that i'll be there in a moment with our guest." Peter states before ending the call.

Stiles lets out a very high pitch squawk, as Peter pulls him through the window and onto the roof. Peter glances at him for a split second before scoop Stiles up in his arms, and jumping. Stiles will deny it, but he let out a shriek worthy of any horror movie. Stiles digs sharp claws into Peter, ripping the expensive looking Henley.

"Are you done screaming Princess." Peter teases.

Peter sets Stiles down before turning to walk down the sidewalk, throwing his head back to look at Stiles.

"Are you coming."

Stiles huffs stomping after Peter, in an attempt to annoy the older man, it seemed to work from the way Peter tenses. It was almost like it didn't happen, but one second Stiles was walk and the next he was being pulled to the ground. Two bullets hit home in the dirt where Stiles would have been had they made their mark.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!!! Most of the editing is done! I'm gonna try to stay on top of it! And (hopefully) be posting a chapter once a week! As always constructive criticism is always WELCOMED! Thanks and sorry guys!!!


End file.
